Shipwrecked
by Anonymous Whatchamacallit
Summary: Max gets shipwrecked and gets washed up on a deserted island. She meets the characters of the flock. One by one. First up. Fang. No wings. Au. Second FF. T for Fax.. and my Paranoia. Hate it or Love it. R&R! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

The water was engulfing me. I strained to swallow the air available. I was drifting farther away from the ruins of the ship.

"Help! Help!"

I knew it was no use anyway. How stupid was I? Incredibly, because I continued this rant until I lost my voice. I was drifting on my back staring at the gray clouds. I really wasn't scared of being alone in the middle of the Pacific Ocean far away from land because I don't know… I really didn't care. Sure, I panicked in the beginning, but who cares? I wasn't afraid of death. I wasn't afraid of the new fate of my life. I could die of dehydration, starvation, shark, drowning, sickness, etc. It really didn't matter. That was the main reason I was on the cruise because I had to get away from land where my mother's grave lay, my father's betrayal stained, my sister's abandonment fogs. I was ready for survival in a new world, but this was unexpected...

Oh WOW! There's a big wave coming… Whatever. I dove under the wave, glad that I was a good swimmer. Drops of water started to hit the surface and the wind was cutting the blue-gray water into slices of sharp waves, the wind picked up against the surface. I was gasping for air by now and the waves had dunked me up and down at least fifty times.

I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep because if I did, I would drown. I wasn't THAT stupid anyway. A huge plank of driftwood! Would have thought my luck would bring me this awesome plank of driftwood! I climbed on it... and it broke into pieces... Yeah who would have thought... Okay, so I was back to floating in the middle of nowhere, in the rain, sticky and drench, my fingers all wrinkled, dying of dehydration and starvation. I coughed. I better not be sick. I let myself drift with my orange poofy lifejacket on, and before I knew what happened I fell asleep. Ah gosh what the fluffy choco chip cookies is gonna when I'm sleeping! I could roll over and drown! Oh well.

-Line-

I opened my eyes a bit. The sun was shining. I turned over trying to find a pillow. All I had was sand in my hands. I turned over ignoring the fact and looked for the blanket that was supposed to be under my feet, I got water. I bolted up. _ Was this a joke of some sort?! _Of course. Me and my illogical thinking. I was shipwrecked and I was swimming in the ocean, storm, blah blah blah, and then I fell asleep... That's all I remember... How had I gotten here? Duh! I washed up here instead of drowning! Whenever I get lost I should fall asleep! Mwhahahaha! My growling stomach broke my thoughts. I realized how starving I was.

"I'm hungry! I want my three c's! Choco Chip Cookies! Help! Grr!"

I went walking around the perimeter of the jungle like place that was about five meters away from the water. Mango like fruits thingy's caught my eye, notice that I didn't say, "Mangos caught my eye." The reason I didn't say that because when I cut it open, lets just say that it didn't smell like mangos and the inside didn't look like mangos. It smelled putrid and disgusting and the inside was bright red. Awww! Gosh... I should sleep again and maybe the water would carry me away to food... Just thinking about it... I saw small berries on the bush nearby. I picked one of and opened it with a rock. The berries' skin was deep purple and the inside was dark yellow. What was wrong with this island?! Maybe... I wasn't the only ones here... Hmmm...

"Aloha? Is this Hawaii? Hola? Cuba? Puerto Rico? Dominican Republic? Bahamas? Haiti? Something? St. John? Maybe?"

A tap on my shoulder made me drop the rock I was waving around while screaming dropped on my foot, I screeched. I turned around and... there was a fish. JK! It was a human being! I dropped down to the ground and started kissing the ground he was walking on. Okay... That's not awkward. I look up. He looked at me with a poker face. Just to make sure he was alive, I poked his face- in the eye.

"OW! You idiot!"  
"You speak English!"  
"Of course I do!"

He glared at me. I stood back with one cocked hip and stared right back at him. That was when I looked at him good. He was wearing a very severely ripped black shirt with dark shorts. He was also holding a familiar orange looking life jacket. OMG! He was from the shipwreck too! My eyes widened! Yes! Yes! Yes! I wasn't alone in this thing. I stopped glaring/ checking him out and danced around him. Did I mention his eyes were really black and his skin was tanned and his hair was layered shoulder length and black? If I didn't oh well. Not important. He was a pretty boy... Ah shoot I said that out loud?

"I'm pretty?" He smirked, I smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Really?" His smirk deepened.

"Yeah! Pretty ugly!" OOHHHH! I just wiped that smirk off of him! Mwhahaha! You ain't gonna sass me you sasser! I smiled up at him. Did I mention he was at least five inches taller than me?  
"Soooo... What's your story?" I asked. He stiffened, visiibly. His eyes frowned, his face was in a poker face. Did I tell you that his eyes were the windows to his soul? He was SOOOO easy to read.  
"You know you're easy to read?" He looked confused and he stiffened further... If that was possible. I came over and turned his straight lips into a smile. He looked... strange when I did that. I mean he looked old. He even had frowning wrinkles... Hehe...  
"Are you like fifty or something?! I mean you have wrinkles and I don't want to hang out with someone old actually because that would be creepy." I state. He frowns. I turn it up into a smile again. I let go and it turns into a frown again. I turn it up. It frowns. I did it over and over again.  
"Stop that?" His face was in a frown, but his eyes were in amusement, "16."  
"16? What about 16?" I ask genuinley confused.  
"Short-term memory..." He grumbles, "I'm 16!"  
"Really? Me too! I'm sixteen! When's your birthday?"  
"Leap day."  
"WOW! I'm older than you by like years! You're not sixteen! You're like four or something! Ha ha ha ha!" his face twists into a frown/smile. It looked weird... so I decided to make it a smile.  
"Are there more people?"  
"Yeah. My twin brother, Iggy."  
"Oh yeah! What's your name? Name's Maximum Ride."  
"Um... Fang. My mom was drunk or high or mentally issued when she named me."  
"It's a full sentence! It's a full sentence!" I sang, "On ward ho to civilization... Fangy Wangy! Haha!" I ran across the sand leaving a dust of sand behind. Running in sand is hard... Grr... I tripped over a stick, stood back up and started running again. Mwhahahaha! Onward Ho to Iggy/ Civilization... I wonder if they have food especially cookies... highly unlikely...


	2. Chapter 2

Fang had tackled me to the ground and dragged me the other way. Apparently I went the wrong way and had said the wrong things... Such as calling him Fangy Wangy. Maybe I should call him... Fangalicious... Ho hum... that's funny... Iggy's name was way retarded... Fang told me that his mom was high/drunk/mentally challenged/etc. when she named them. At least he wasn't lying about it. When I met Iggy... Let's just say I was totes me goats (Totally) surprised. I expected a emo goth boy who had a loner type of personality along with a non-talkative mouth, but NO he just had to surprise me...

"Hey Fang! I hear two pairs of footsteps! One them is like a girl... Did you bring a girl? Is she hot?" He asked while I was staring in astonishment. I went over to him and rubbed at his skin... No foundation on him... huh... I pulled at his hair... No wig... I inspected his eye... No contacts... Don't blame me for doing that! Iggy was pale, no tan, had reddish rusty orange hair, not black, and his eyes were cloudy pale blue, not midnight black. At least they were about the same height, but Fang was taller.

"Oi! You look nothing like Fang!"  
"Uhh... no duh?"  
"You're twins!"  
"We're FRATERNAL twins!"  
"Hehe... I knew that..."

Fang did a face palm. He rubbed his eyebrows together. He was shaking his head as if to say..., "What's wrong with those two?"

Iggy broke the silence, "Are you hot?"  
I scrunched my face, "See for yourself."  
"Uhh... I'm blind?"  
"No way... Seriously?"  
"Yeah... Fang, why didn't you tell her? What's her name?"  
"You know she can hear you and is in front of you..." I sass, "Names Maximum Ride. Age, 16. Your brother possibly has a mental illness that practically disturbs the speech center of his brain."

My stomach growled. Typical. I look around. The boys had been here apparantly much longer than me. They had a big stack of coconuts on one side and stones on the other. A fire was going and there was fish on a stick. It wasn't a pretty sight, I would have threw up if I didn't see blood often. The stick that was sticking through the fish was bloody and there were mulitple holes on the fish as if the twins had poked it in multiple places in order to get a good grip of the branch to be staked securly into the fish. The eyes of the fish was glassy. It was a gruesome sight, trust me on that one.

I guess I had a disgusted expression on my face because Fang picked the bloody stick up and waved it in front of my face. Blood splattered across my cheek.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF I GET HIV'S!"  
"Fish don't have HIV's!"  
"Yes they do!"  
"You apparantly haven't been paying attention in class because HIV's stand for Human immunodeficiency virus. HUMAN!"  
"Smart ass."

I frown and turn away. Why am I the one that is insufferably stupid...? But at least I won't admit to that... Did I say that out loud? Not the "I won't admit to that" part but the "Why am I the one that is insufferably stupid?" part. I AM SOOOOOO STUPID! I think I said that too... I sighed... I turned around and fell to the sand. OW! That hurt; there was a pebble underneath my back when I fell. So stupid. So stupid. Sigh.

Fang was smirking at me and Iggy was cooking the raw fish. I ran over to the fish and my mouth watered. Food!

"You want it?"  
"YEAH!"  
"You have to catch it first."

Awww... Shoot. I suck at this, sure I'm good at tennis, soccer, track, basketball, softball, baseball, and lacrosse, but fishing? IT TAKES WAYYYYYYY TOOO MUCH TIME! I don't have patience! Have you noticed that none of the sports listed before doesn't involve water? Sure, I can swim, but only at necessary time that's why I wasn't swimming to get to land but I was floating. I wasn't a water person. To get me into water, you had to toss me in, push me in, anything that used force.  
I whined for at least 15 minutes and eventually Fang became sooo annoyed that he dove into the water and got me three fishies impaled with one stick. One was still alive and was flopping around the stick, wringling and eventually after a couple of seconds, fell dead, its head and tail bending towards the ground. I made a face at the pink stained fish and took it. I held it away as far as I possibly could and walked toward the fire and watched the raw fishes turn brown. The smell wafted towards me and I smiled at the smell of food. I took a fish off as soon as it looked like it was finished. I opened it up with a pocket knife Fang had and looked at the white fleshy meat. Iggy had gutted it well for a blind person. I bit into the succulent meat. HOT!

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! Water! Water!"

Iggy rolled his blind eyes and handed my voice a leaf... If you know what I mean... I popped it in my mouth and chewed on it. The liquid soothed the heat, but it was bitter as hell. I spit it out.

"What the Fluffin' Chocolate Chip COOKIES is this!"  
They snicker.  
"Fluffin' Chocolate Chip Cookies?"  
"Yeah! The triple C's!"  
"Anyway. We couldn't waste our coconut water on you… So we gave you non-poisonous leaves. We tested it out on the fish."  
"So, you technically gave me a not-so-sure-it's-poisonous-leaf?"

Iggy nodded vigorously and Fang rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes up in my head and pretended I was choking, I made my breathe into gasps and fell to my knees, I held my breath and turned my face purple. I could say that Fang caught onto the hook. His eyes widened and whispered Iggy something. Iggy's face paled and he ran over to me and started to pound my back. Hard. Ow. That hurt. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I stopped coughing and hacking.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! I'm not dying!"  
"Well, Fang told me your eyes were rolling up and your face grew purple and you were choking and your breathe came in gasps! That tells me you were dying! AND I could feel your bra straps!"  
"Um. First of all, why do you think Fang wasn't going berserk that I was dying? Second, It's called acting. Third, you're so perverted!"  
Iggy hesitated before answering, "One I don't know. Two You act?! Three, I AM perverted."

Fang looked like he wanted kill himself. Before he could reply, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!"

... A dog came out of the bushes. A dog? A dog with a collar.

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to force you guys to review. More than Five reviews than I will update tommorow. See yah!**

**Review Question:**

**Which MR character would you like to date?**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

I've got a chapter here! but I'm not posting it until you review! Mwhahaha... I mean seriously. I get a bit of views and NOOOO there aint any reviews... Please help the needy! I'll give you accidental Fax moment?!


	4. Chapter 3

Two large brown eyes were staring at us and our food. I crept over to the bush, but suddenly the bush rustled and the eyes disappeared. The dog barked toward the palm tree. Ohhh. That kid was good. BUT I was better. I disappeared behind the kid. The kid was a girl. She was short and chubby, Her skin was a pretty brown. Like I said before her eyes were wide and brown. I tapped her shoulder and a fist came flying my way. I caught it. Okay. Not expected. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped. I chuckled. She dropped her fist and her hands came up to her mouth. What came next surprised me.

"ZOMG! I am soooo sorry! I did not see you there! Okay! You see I have natural instincts and like I really didn't mean to do that! I'm so glad that you caught it! It was cool too! ZOMG! You're pretty! Did you get shipwrecked too?! ZOMG! Can I have some of your fish? It looks good! ZOMG! You know the person you were sitting next to? Like that dark and goth kind of dude? You guys look so good together! I just got to say that! OMG! I love the tattered look on your shirt! Oh! It wasn't meant to be tattered! It looks like it was so it looks pretty decent! It's really good! I mean I would do that to my shirt, but I like it better without tatters! ZOMG! I'm so glad that I found you guys! ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOM—"

Before she could continue on her rant, Iggy interrupted. He wasn't affected by her speech, I was… so technically my jaws were open and my eyes were bulging out of my head. And also… did you notice that all her sentences ended with an exclamation point or a question mark?

"Excuse me… Umm… Would you stop talking for a sec? Okay… Yes… Umm… Yes… Uh… I don't know… You mean Fang?" Iggy replied.

What the Fluffin' Triple C's was he talking about? Oh… He was answering her questions… Whatever, I don't need to know the questions anyway.

"ZOMG! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW CUTE THEY LOOK TOGETHER! ARE YOU BLIND? That emo kid's name is Fang? That sounds… emo!"

OKAY… that was extremely loud. He he… Fang's emo. Emo kid. I'm going to call him EK from now on…

"Now the introductory?" I ask.

"OMG! I'm Nudge and I am 14 and I LOVE my dog, Total and I am good with fashion designing! "

"OMG! I'm Iggy and I am 16 and I LOVE cooking and I am blind!" Iggy imitated Nudge. Nudge beamed.

"OMG! I'm Max and I am 16 and I LOVE chocolate chip cookies and I am hungry!" I imitated Iggy who imitated Nudge who beamed again. We all turned to Fang. He shrugged.

"OMG! I'm Fang and I am 16 and I LOVE to cut myself and I am emo!" Fang imitated me who imitated Iggy who imitated Nudge who didn't beam because Fang didn't say that… Iggy did. That would be soo funny if Fang did that… Har har.

"That's what she said," Fang growls sitting at the fire cooking the fish.

"I AM NOT a she!" Iggy squeaks out. He flips his hair and attemps to do the cat walk away, but he tripped over a log and fell flat on his face. He groaned. He turns over. His nose was bleeding. I cracked up. Fang smirked. I guess his face was distorted too… Not only his speech abilities. Nudge looked worried, but she went back into the bushes. Five seconds later. She came out with strips of white cloth and she bound the injury and patted it. Iggy was so grateful that he kissed the ground she walked on. Seriously. Because of that, He kissed a crab and a… disfigured rock and some other things I would rather not name… Yeah.

"ZOMG! Can I have some fish?!"

Before she could start talking again, Fang and I, both, pushed fish to her. She ate it all… in at least fifteen minutes. Let me tell you. The fish… They were about two feet long. Okay after that… Nothing much happened except for the constant barking of the dog. It was night when it happened. I was closing my eyes to get ready for sleep like the others. We were in a row. The fire and the ocean was below our heads and the garden of plants were below our feet. Fang had laid big sheets of leaves on the ground and stabilized it with rocks in the corners. Iggy was on the outer edge, then Fang, me, and Nudge. Nudge already fell asleep along with Iggy. Iggy was snoring and Nudge was mumbling stuff about… Zebras and Mexico… Ehh… What's wrong with her?!

So, I was closing my eyes trying to fall asleep and there was an itch on my back so I turned to my left. I scratched my back and suddenly Fang decides to turn over at the same time. So… Our lips brushed each other. His lips were nothing like his hard personality. It was soft and delicate. It was succulent… Okay forget that I said that. It caused a spark in my toes. NOT MY STOMACH! My toes. The spark tingled up my leg and up my spine. I turned over the other way, shocked. So after that occurrence, I fell asleep.

The sky was still dark when I woke up. The fire burned out and it was cold. I closed my eyes again, tired. It was cold and I was shivering. I felt a heavy arm drape over me and scoot me closer. It was warm and it felt good so I fell asleep again.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" Iggy's voice broke my sleep. My eyes cracked open and Fang's face was right in front of mine, but it was so warm, so I snuggled closer. I caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled like the ocean and he smelled like… cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate… one word. Home. So I cuddled even closer and he squeezed me tighter like an involuntary effect and I fell asleep for the third time.

"RISE AND SHINE! LOVEBIRDS!" Iggy's voice cracked my eardrums. My eyes widened in shock. Fang did the same, coincidence! We were tangled together. Our legs entwined and arms around each other. This was embarrassing. GOD! We froze and untangled each others and turned away so we couldn't see each other. Back-to-back. My face burned.

"Why don't we keep this rated PG because there are ten year-olds and an eight year-old here!"

Besides my face burning, I turned my head toward the new guests.

**Review for More! Mwhahahaha! How about… six MORE reviews?**

**THANK YOU for the people who actually took their time to review. They make me happy.**

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 4

Since apparently I was the oldest here. I decided to get into badass Maximum Ride. Along with being a good role model. I started out with venturing the forest and I assigned roles to the kids. Let's see I took care of Ari. Fang took care of Angel. Iggy took care of Gazzy and Nudge? I guess of Total. Nudge and I was venturing the forest and we spotted a big gigantic tree and we decided to make our home there if we decided that we would live here for quite some time. We started out with the entrance. With my luck, no Nudge's luck, We found out the tree... was hollow. AND. The great thing was the top was covered with big fat green leaves. So... we took a sharp rock, tied it to a stick with jungle ropes and bashed the door way and we carried a big plank of wood and fit it in. And we found out we couldn't open it and decided to go elementary. We got big leaves and hung it over the door way, until we found... Nudge found... Total found a sticky substance. He got stuck in it and then we had to go follow his bark. Soo yeah. We glued the leaves on to the top and decided it was good enough. We went inside and found it very. VERY dark. I freaked out and then I took the stone ax and chucked it at the wall... and NO NUDGE WAS BEHIND ME and I did not hit her. The ax made a cracking noise and the freakish thing was that it peeled open and then a good chunk of wood landed on the floor with sunshine streaming through the window. I decided to do that all around the room and it was like a little sun room. Okay and then later... I found out that Nudge was a major engineering girl and she totally was like good at designing and computers and cars and such and such... so I found out she was building and I was gathering the supplies and I was fondly... lucky with that. I found nail like rocks, made a rock hammer (I'm proud of it), found 'beautiful' wood and I sawed it into pieces. After the countless supply gathering, Nudge made me melt sand. FOR WHAT?! She made me melt it with this tube-pencil thingy that was connected to a tube connected to a liquid thing.  
"Ummm…. Nudge… How am I supposed to use this?"  
"Oh… Umm. It's a HHO torch designed by moi. You unscrew the cap and light fire to the string that comes out and do not sit/ step on the tupe. Okay? Oh yeah and don't put your hand on the string."  
I did exactly as she told me to do. I dropped it and it lit fire to the grass and then… huh. The grass lit on fire and I screwed the cap on the torch thingy and stomped on the fire. Wow. A pencil of the gods! I melted the sand fascinated by it until I got bored of it after twenty minutes of such and I melted it all.  
"Nudge! I melted it all!"  
"Okay!"

That was the shortest thing I ever heard her say. Whatever. It's not like I'm complaining, but you know.  
"Ummm… Max. You're terrible at these things."  
"Yeah I know." I cleaned my nails. The sand was in a translucent lump.  
"How about I do these things and you go inside and check things out or maybe tighten the ropes or something. Oh yeah, I finished the stairs so that's okay. Make more windows."

I walked inside. The inside was better than before. There was a dirt floor in the enterance, but then it became hard wood. I was deciding whether to take my shoes off or not.

"Take your shoes off!"

Okay. I slipped my shoes off and walked onto the hard wood floor. I walked around and looked at each window. It was beautifully carved. I'm amazing. Then I noticed something. MM. Huh?  
"Nudge! What's your real name. Just say two words okay?"  
"Umm… Monique Martinez… Why?"

"Nothing."

Typical. Hmph. Not fair! I walked towards the spiraling stair case. It was almost perfect. Oh well. I walk up. I get to the second floor. The wood was tightly packed in with no worries about falling in besides there were poles on the bottom floor and some parts were grown into the tree so yeah. It was hard wood and it was dark. Except for one window, I decided to make it bigger instead of making more windows so I did. It was as tall as me and it was as long as my wingspan **(oh the irony)**. I went up the next flight after I cleaned the wood chips. The next flight had a different colored wood collaboration. Hmm… There were five windows each equally sized. Whoops. I forgot to tell you the sizes of this room. How about as big as an average house living room… Sooo big. And the 1st floor is three times the size, and the second floor was half the size of the first floor. More stairs to go. I drag my foot up and glimpse at the fourth floor, same as third, but smaller, fifth, same as third, but smaller, sixth, same as fourth, but smaller. Huh. Seventh was the very top and the green leaves where parted and there was a ladder I climbed up to see baskets that hanging off of ropes tied to the tree. I tightened it and climbed down the ladder to admire the seventh floor. It was green and there were flowers blooming. I can see why Nudge wanted all those. Ugh that was tiring. I decided that I was time to go back to the group so I slid down the spirally stair case to the bottom floor slipped my shoes on and realized something. How had Nudge finished that all…? Whatever I'll ask her later. I go out to see glass panes along the wall lining the tree trunk. Okay how did that get here. Then I see Nudge holding the torch pencil thing and still melting sand.  
"Are you still doing that Nudge?"  
"What do you mean? This is my twelveth pile."  
"Pile of what? Sand? Where's the lumps?"  
"Lumps? Do you mean glass? Are you blind or were you not paying attention to science class? I think not paying attention to science class. Okay soo… Glass is made from extreme heat and sand and the process is hard so I'm not explaining it to you so yeah."

I am incredibly stupid. Whatever.

"We have to go, Nudge."  
"Okay, wait until I finish this!"  
"That is going to take so long!"  
"I'm done!"

What?! Already?! What's wrong with this girl!  
"Max! Help me move this to the shed! Max! Max! Max!"  
"Huh? Oh. Okay!"

So, she made a shed too? Oh my god. Chillax Max! Okay I'm not surprised at all.  
"Max! Lets go! Let's go!"  
"We're done?"

"Yes! We were five minutes ago!"  
"That was a short time!"  
"No it wasn't it was thirty minutes."

Okay sooo… There was something wrong with me not Nudge. That makes sense. We trudged back to the flock. Fang looked up from gutting the fish. Angel, Ari, and Gazzy looked up from the water. Iggy just snored. Wow.  
"Food?" Fang offered the stick of fish. The fish wasn't that big and it was as big as half my arm, okay a bit bigger, only a bit, maybe the whole arm. I snatched it and I devoured it realizing that I hadn't had lunch. Ari and Gazzy were cracking up. Nudge was staring at me. Angel dropped the stick she was playing with and stared at me opened jaws and Fang- Fang was just Fang and staring at me with amused eyes.  
"What?"  
"Did you know that was for us to share and you ate it in…. let's see. In five minutes flat."  
I blushed and I asked for more, which caused a great shock. Iggy woke up mumbling about cupcakes and brownies. Okay that was odd. And then…. It started to rain.

**Please review and I did go soft on you guys and uploaded because I was bored to death.**

**I expect at least five more reviews. That's easy... Right?**

**What's an interesting fact about you?**

**I personally... Sleep talk. I did say something about cupcakes and brownies. Personal connection thrown in there!**


	6. Chapter 5

NOW! My chance to use my awesome genius-ness! Is that a word? Ehh… Whatever.

_It's raining_

_It's pouring_

_The blah blah blah was snoring_

_He went to bed and bumped his head_

_He got a concussion and died_

At least that is how I think it went… Eh whatever. Now it's raining and Iggy completely woke up and started to freak out. Fang scowled looking at the fire, Nudge looked excited. Why would she be excited? Oh. No duh.

"No! It's raining. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Fang growled.

"Language! Language! Oohh! No cursing!" Nudge glowered covering as much ears as best as possible. Uh… person doesn't talk a lot… most word they repeated, "Shit". Umm… Potty mouth?

"Let's go! Let's go!" I shout and Nudge grabs the fish and Iggy's hand. Ari, Gazzy, and Angel grabbed each other's hand and Fang just trudged in the back. I headed toward the center of the jungle- to the tree!

-Line-

"Get in! Get in!" I shout… Again. The kids hurry in. Iggy gets dragged in by Nudge, but Fang stands out there as if skeptical. I cock my hips and look at him.  
"Get in! EK!" I shout… Again… Again. He stares at me and smirks.  
"Mind your ego! It stands for Emo Kid." I walk away from him into the tree. Inside was warm and Nudge had managed to get a fire going too.

"Where's Fang, Max?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Being a stubborn a—apple. Yes a stubborn apple." I quickly corrected.  
"Can you bring him in? Please?" she pulled the Bambi eyes. I groaned and I tried not to cave in and I looked away to stare at the wall behind her.  
"N-no." I stammered quickly before I could change my mind. She pouted, upset that I didn't fall for it and she got up. Where was she going? Uh-uh. She was not going out there.

"Fine! I'll do it! Angel, sit!" I command. Angel beamed and immediately sat down. I walked out and it was still pouring.

"Fang! Get your butt here! NOW!" I yelled to nowhere specifically.

"You worried about me?" A voice came from behind me. Argh!

"Don't scare me like that Emo!" I yell spinning around. No one was there.

"You're looking for me still?" he said behind me again. I was highly annoyed. Because? Because I was standing in the rain trying to get him in and he was making me do harder work than I should be. My fists twitched. Uh-oh. Not for me, but for him. I whirl around and I see a glimpse of his smirk disappearing and I bashed his face.

-Line-

Okay we're in the house/tree house and Fang was losing blood and was still unconscious. What a pansy! Whatever. I was busy eating my fish anyway. These are pretty damn good. Fang groan. Shit. He was waking up.

"Water!" Iggy poured rain water down Fang's throat. I watched for three seconds and went back to eating. Everyone was crowding around him except for me. I ate Fang's fish then I ate part of Nudge's because I would feel bad later, but I couldn't eat Iggy's because… He ate it all.  
"You punch like a girl, Max!" Fang shouts. I snort.

"If I punch like a girl… How do you punch like?" I ask.

" I punch like hell." I could feel the smirk on his face.

"You want to test that theory out?" I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

"I'm sleeping." He snores, quite loudly for your information. I roll my eyes and went back to eating the dried coconut peelings. They were quite good thank you very much.

-Line-

I was sleeping and then I realize that if it was raining outside, wouldn't the rain get into the tree on the second floor and everything else? Everyone was passed out on the floor snoring and Angel curled up with Fang. Awww… Whatever. Ari and Gazzy were draped across Iggy and snoring in synchronization. Nudge. Where's Nudge? I walk up the stairs to see glass to cover the big window then I go up to see the glass then the next floor to the next floor. I go to the very top. I see Nudge trying to get the big pane of glass against the big top of the tree.

"Nudge!" She squeaks and drops the stone hammer. I pick it up and hand it to her. She was holding the blow torch along with glass for the rain not get into the tree. I help her out. Let me tell you. It's terribly difficult. We walk down stairs with no words. Wow, Nudge must be really tired. On that mind track… I slipped and rolled down the stairs. Ow Ow OW oWWWW! Ohh… Pretty lights! Glowing lights! Why is it all blurry? A sharp pain shocks my head and I hear a scream as I sleep.

**How about you give me 7 reviews and I'll give you Fax? Eh? Good?**

**Last question's answers were quite interesting.**

**THis week:**

**What is the weirdest thing you said in the whole week?**

**Me? Jiggly Muffins are cool and I forgot... Do you have speech impediments like the muffing I'm talking to? (I said it to one of my friends in front of the class...^^ He was so embarassed that he avoided me for the whole day he's shy.)**


	7. Chapter 5 and a half

**I am seriously getting pissed. AND so are you. I demand reviews! Gosh. I really can't give in now~! I mean seriously I gave in like... two times already! I need the number of reviews to reach 22. I don't care if it's mean. I want them! Grr.**

**Bye!**

**Wow. i'm Bipolar.**


	8. Chapter 6

Blurry. Blurry. Why is it so dark when its morning? Oh yeah, I'm an idiot. _Yes you are. _SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE! Oh well. My head! Oh, the pain! The pain! The pain! The drama! Haha! I got you didn't I? No? Party-Pooper. Go sit in a pile of crap and eat granola bars while you're at it. That reminds me. Crap à Poop à Brown à Terracotta à Art à Throwing a chunk of terracotta clay at the floor in art class making it look like horse poop and freaking all the girls out. Haha… Oh, the fun days. I'm getting off topic. My head hurts like hell. I'd rather ROLL in a pile of crap eating granola bars. Eww. Oh, the image, it BURNS! It BURNS! IT BRUNS! Whoops. I spelled it wrong and I am too tired to reach the back space with my pinky. I know a much worse picture that burns… Its…. Fang's face. Hey I can see now! I can see! I can move! I can…. Ow.

"Hey, Max? Are you… okay?" Nudge's voice stabbed my brain prodding it with a metal three pronged rod that was thrown into the fire dripping with molten metal… That was… oddly specific. I heard myself groan. My mouth tasted like curdled sour milk boiled twice and left in the sun with balls of cheese that rot. Another thing that was oddly specific. My throat was raspy as sand paper. Now, that wasn't specific. MWHAHAHA! My eyes peel open to see six million and one faces. There were a million Nudges, a million Iggys, a million Gazzys, a million Angels, a million Aris, a million Totals, and one Fang. There is my conscience showing the hatred.

"Yeah?" I felt my upper torso lift itself from the floor. I'm possessed. Oh, nevermind.

"Umm…. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just rolled down the seven story stair case, broke a few bones, have a concussion, and got scoliosis and going to die in fifth seven seconds."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you're…. WHAT? You're gonna die? I'm sooo sorry! It's all my fault Max. If I hadn't made a staircase you wouldn't be dying!-"

"Instead I'd be suffocating by myself in an elevator in a fire and burning to death. Yes, Nudge, it's all your fault. Just because you didn't jiggle enough to eat jello, I'm dying in a pit full of cr-"

"MAX! Language!"

"I was about to say crepes!"

"Oh, okay. I'm soooo sorry for judging you so early. Hehe…"

"You know… it says gullible on the ceiling." Gazzy jokes. I facepalm. Wow. Fang is rubbing off on me. Nudge looks up and starts inspecting the ceiling. I stand up and brush my lap off. Fang is up. Wow.

"Hello, Mr. Emo-Kid-that-cuddles-with-kids.

"What? You know what? Nevermind." He sighs and he gets up carrying Angel from his lap. He goes outside with her. Huh. The rain stopped. I run outside, until I felt my knees buckle from under me. Ahhh… god. Must be the after effect of the super man roll. Hi-yah Karate! I actually prefer Tae-kwon-do though. Hey! That rhymed. _Max, hay is for horses not for people… oh wait you're not a people. You're a person. Ha ha~! _Wow. Max conscience. Wow. Just… Wow. I start crawling toward the thick green leaf exit. I crawl out only to see Fang on the other side sneaking glances at the leaf exit/entrance. Ah-Hah! I knew it! I'm a genius. He was trying to scare me…. Hehe… I'm glad I did the super man roll now. I crawled through the mud getting behind him. I was prepared to jump when Fang turned around abruptly and yelled….

"Sakamajura mystery!"

"AHHHHHH!" I fell over… into the soft plushy mud. I felt myself sink in. What the Fluffing Chocolate Chip Cookies does, "Sakamajura mystery" mean? Oh, well. Mud à clay à Art à Throwing, oohh… I get where my conscience. I see how it is… Mud is now meant for throwing… at who though? Whoops I'm an idiot. At Fang. Duh. I chucked a baseball size clay at him and slid behind the bushes, got up and made a ran for it at a random direction. A random direction my brain chose was toward Fang. How stupid am I? Stupid enough to charge right into your worthless enemy. Ugh! At the last moment I slid under his legs gathering a fine pile of mud under my feet. I reached for it and SLAM! Mud got into my hair. Oh… I see how it is… I see how it is…

THIS. IS. WAR.

**Last chapter's answers were quite interesting. Oh yeah... I threw clay at the art room floor today! My art teacher is awesome and laughed at it while the girls freaked. By the way I'm a girl so yeah. That scene was really funny.**

**This week's is... lets see... What is the worst thing you've done? Me... Lets see IDK. I've done a lot of bad stuff. Hijacking a teacher's comp. Mixing things up and getting off with no trace and then not getting into trouble... I guess... or maybe spitting at the teacher's face... on purpose... i don't really know.**

**Hey reach the number 36 for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They INSPIRED me. AND THANK YOU GUEST REVIEWERS!**


	9. Chapter 7

I eventually had to hide in the bushes, caked in mud, because Fang and Iggy were hosting a hunt party. Well, it was just the two of them and Gazzy so… It wasn't really considered a hunting party. I was hiding with Ari in the bushes and we were about to climb the tree. "Hey, Max…" Ari trailed off.

"What?" I glance down at him.

"What are those?" Ari pointed at the tree.

"Silly, that is the tree bark!" I laugh, but I was suddenly paranoid, he wasn't much of a stupid kid you know.

"No those red dots that are moving around you climbing up your shirt…" Ari picked up one and immediately dropped it, "Oww! It bit me! Monkeys! It hurt!"

"I'm psychic! I knew you weren't stupid and I thought it was something bad!" I start laughing, and then… I feel like fire was going up my neck. I scream and run for the beach. I jumped into the water and was scratching my back off and eventually tore my shirt off and stomping on it as well. I really didn't need to do that, but I did it for the amazing dramatic affect… which didn't go so well. My shirt kind of drifted away and I had to swim after it and wasted my time for… who knows how long and Ari eventually fell asleep on the sand, so, I must have been chasing my shirt for a long time. I picked it up and wrung it out and I slipped it over my head. I scan the shore line and I see Iggy open mouthed with Nudge scampering around him and trying to shut his jaw, but evidently failing and then there was Fang sitting on the sand face palming at the sight of a hunched over, open-mouthed, blind, arms hanging, ape looking, ugly, pale, hunched over – did I say that already ? Whatever… – Iggy. Fang looked at me then a wicked smirk appeared and disappeared. "Now you see it… Now you don't…" I murmur. I slide my hands to show my face and then cover it up and I did it like twenty times and then I got bored of it. "Soo…. What's up guys!" I yell.

" Oh… Iggy is not closing his mouth after Fang told you what you were doing and we had a bucketfuls of drool dripping out of his mouth… I think he is pretending to be Total…" Nudge trailed off still trying to close his mouth.

"YOU….. MENTALLY… INSANE… HUNCHED OVER… OPEN MOUTHED… BLIND… ARM HANGING… APE LOOKING… UGLY… PALE… PERVERT!" I yell and charge him, "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" (That was my battle cry… Don't judge me).

I stomped him down to the ground and he fell flat… like a chocolate chip cookie… and I wasn't done with that of course. I started to stomp on him a multibillion times until Nudge had to peel me off of him…

"DIE! YOU MENTALLY INSANE, HUNCHED OVER, OPEN MOUTHED, BLIND, ARM HANGING, APE LOOKING, PALE PERVERT! OH YEAH AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! YOU'RE A UGLY PERVERT TOO!" I was yelling while I was dragged across. The nerve of that child! Fang was face palming again. He's going to lose the only brain cells he has. Poor Fang… In a way of course. I mean wouldn't you feel bad for the person that had to live with Iggy his whole entire life? Like I bet nobody would ever be ever to live with him without going crazy at least once. Maybe except for… Nobody! Wait… There's Gazzy… Only because they are already living with him and then there is Nudge… Only because she has this ginormous interests in his habits… Creepy… like a scientist… I can just imagine her… NOT being a scientist, but rather beating one up. Yes… Scientists happen to freak me out only a little… fine, a lot. I'm glad that I'm actually on an island away from scientists, unless they were recording us right now and watching our survival instincts. I'm getting paranoid… I need to go to the bath room! First time in two days… Quite unusual what have we been eating?! Whatever. "BATHROOM! BATHROOM! I HAVE TO GO PEE!" I started running around the beach limping around doing the potty dance.

"Oh, Max, the bathroom is near the tree… I successfully got the plumbing done… With these amazing rain carved stones… It wasn't quite heavy, but I don't know… I tested it out couple of times and it did not erode well and it also didn't go bad… So I made the toilet too! It really wasn't that hard! I mean the rock was already carved so, it really wasn't that hard… I think I said that like like like one… two… I think it was twice, but why does it sound so repetitive, but it was a lot, I made a changing room too! It's on each floor near the fattest branch and there is also a lock and I'll give you guys' keys and each floor… You have one floor and the bottom floor is like the living room… Yeah Ari and Gazzy are sharing rooms and they get the fifth floor and the sixth floor is Angel's and you have the top of the house, Iggy has the third floor and I have the fourth… I thought you might like that and I also did some interior designing… Oh yeah I made some furniture out of bamboo nearby… So it was pretty easy especially bamboo is strong, easy to cut, and fast growing. The beds are stuffed with nearby dry grass and the cloth is just from the silk worms and the soft pillows are from the sheep on the other side of the island. Oh yeah, I forgot about Fang – " Nudge was about to continue when I cracked up… this is what I heard:

"Bathroom… near… tree… plumbing… carved… heavy… tested out… toilet… like like… changing… fattest… Ari and Gazzy… Angel… You… Iggy… Bamboo… Beds… Sheep… I forgot about Fang…" Yes it sounds pretty funny… Bathroom near tree plumbing carved heavy tested out toilet like like changing fattest Ari and Gazzy Angel You Iggy Bamboo Beds Sheep… and then I forgot about Fang. AHHH! So hilarious!

"Max… That wasn't funny…" Nudge trembled, shocked from my laughing form doubled over.

"Yes it was… I said you like liked testing out the toilets and Ari and Gazzy was the fattest and there were bamboo beds for the sheep and you forgot Fang…. THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I calmed down for two seconds and then I started cracking up again **(that's what I do!)**

"You're strange…" Nudge said.

"Yeah I know!" I laughed and I was crying on my side and then I realized it wasn't funny anymore so I stopped brushed myself and then ran away. And then I slipped in sand head first into the ocean. _Gurgle. Gurgle. Gurgle. HEY! DON"T LEAVE! I'm STILL ALIVE! Oh yeah… what is something your friends consider normal, but it is actually strange? _**For me… Jumping up and down randomly, sneaking up behind people, poking people in the cheeks randomly… laughing then stopping for a really long time and laughing again… acting high when I'm not high… being able to eat three ice cream bars and feeling as hyper as I was before, but if I don't have my ice cream… I get depressed… I'm giving up with reviews… I'm like way too big headed…. Okay only three more… plus would be Grapes… you know what I mean.**


End file.
